tree_of_tranquilityfandomcom-20200214-history
Village
Waffle Island Waffle Island is the island you live on, and during the beginning of the game, you can only venture to certain areas. Waffle Island is home to many shops, and you can also do things such as mine and scavenge. The island is separated into districts. The Districts Waffle Town Waffle Town is the main place of the whole island and is the only town on the whole island. Outlining the whole town is the cream beach and the ocean. Some of the festivals are held here. The businesses you can find here are the Sundae Inn, Meringue Clinic, General Store, On the Hook, and the Waffle Town Pier. You can also find a lighthouse, the entry to waffle square, Mayor Hamilton's home and Yolanda's home. Every year the Ocean Festival and the New Year's Festival will be held here. Waffle Square Waffle Square Area is the main 'area' of Waffle Town which is where most of the festivals and events are held. It contains the bulletin board which is where you can read all of the latest events that are about to happen. The Town Hall is located here, and so is the Clock tower - which has a short purpose some time soon after you start the game. Daren's Tree (the green Harvest Sprite) is found on the bottom-right corner. Every season there will be a Flea Market here, and it will also be the hosting place of the Art Festival and the Flower Festival. Caramel River District The Caramel River District is mainly and area where plots are located. The Town plot, Seaside plot and Hillside plot are here, which are the three choices of housing area that Hamilton gives you. The Mountain Plot is also here but is one that you will have to buy later on when you have more Gold. You can fish in the beach near the entrance, from the beach of the Seaside Plot or from Caramel River. There are oceans and a river running through here. This whole district is basically yours once you purchase all four plots of land. No festivals will be held in your farming district. Caramel Falls Caramel Falls is mainly a place where you can fish. It can be entered from Caramel River District. There is also a waterfall at the 'back' of the area and behind the waterfall is a cave that you will not be able to access until near the end of the game. If you go to the other side of the water and up the ramp like area of rocks then you will find a small hot spring that you can use to restore some stamina. The firefly festival is held here every year. Goddess Cave The Goddess Cave is hidden behind somewhere (I'm sure you can guess it) and is not accessible until later in the game. All you can do in the Goddess cave is fish but you can find some rare fish there. There are no animals there and there is no special reason as to why it's there. Maple Lake District Maple Lake District is mainly a housing district for the other villagers. In Maple Lake District, at the bottom, the Church and the graveyard (next to the church) are located. Every other building in this district are houses; Jin's House, Julius' House, Chase's House, Mira's House, Toby's House, Calvin's House, and Phoebe's House are located here. You can also find Ben's Tree (the blue Harvest Sprite). You can also fish in the lake or pond by Toby's house/Ben's Tree. No festivals are held here. Ganache Mine District The Ganache Mine District in mainly a place that has shops. You will find Soufflé Farm, The Carpenter Shop, Ramsey's Blacksmith Shop, Ganache Mine and Praline Forest. No festivals are held in the Ganache mine district. Brownie Ranch District The Brownie Ranch District is mainly a large meadow. When you enter Brownie Ranch District, the first building you see will be Brownie Ranch. If you go straight (the U-turn path is... basically pointless) you will see a hill-like path and if you go up it you will see a barn and a coop with various farm animals; you cannot interact with them, though. There is also a windmill which Renee seems a bit worried about. The one place that the U-turn path leads to is Alan's Tree (the red Harvest Sprite). If you go to the tip of the U-turn path and then go off onto the hill you will see his tree. The main and basically only thing you can do here is forage. The Animal Festival, Harvest Festival and Starry Night Festival are held here. Mt. Gelato The bottom half of Mt. Gelato doesn't have too much to do, it is basically a meadow and a path. In the meadow area around the path to the mountain there isn't much there. The only thing you can do there is forage; it is the only place to find Shining Bamboo. Once you go up the path to the mountain, if you go straight you'll meet with a mother bear who won't let you go past. If you go onto the intersection before the mother bear and keep on walking you will see the Mt. Gelato Mine. The things you can do on this path would be foraging, getting building material, and mining. No Festivals or events are held here. The Harvest Goddess Spring The Harvest Goddess Spring is a beautiful place and plays a short but very important part in the game near the end of the plot. You can only access the Harvest Goddess Spring from Mt. Gelato (bottom half) after the mother bear is moved. The only thing that you can do here is fish, but you can find some very rare fish here. It also holds one of the game's 5 Power berries. There are no animals that you can befriend in this area. There are no festivals or events here. Peak of Mt. Gelato The only point of the Peak of Mt. Gelato will be shown at basically the end of the plot and it plays a very important role. You can only access the Peak of Mt. Gelato from the Brownie Ranch District Rainbow (Alan's Rainbow). The only thing you will find here is Edge's Tree (the purple Harvest Sprite). You cannot do anything here. There are of course no festivals here.